Microelectronic devices typically include an integrated circuit (IC) die (e.g., chip) housed within an IC package that is mounted to a printed circuit board (PCB). The IC package generally includes lead structures (e.g., pins, columns, balls, etc.) soldered to the PCB and coupled to bond pads on the IC die by way of bonding wires, also known as wire bonds. Conventionally, the bonding wires are attached to the lead structures of the IC package and to the bond pads of the IC die through one or more of solder joints, braze joints, and weld joints. The bond pads and bonding wires electrically connect the circuitry of the IC die to the lead structures of the IC package so that the circuitry can be used in the microelectronic device.
Unfortunately, conventional configurations (e.g., shapes, sizes, material compositions, arrangements, etc.) of bonding wires, lead structures, and/or joints (e.g., solder joints, braze joints, weld joints, etc.) between the bonding wires and the lead structures can be insufficient to lastingly employ microelectronic devices exhibiting such conventional configurations in hostile environments, such as the high-temperature, high-pressure, corrosive, and/or abrasive environments frequently associated with downhole applications (e.g., drilling applications, conditioning applications, logging applications, measurement applications, monitoring applications, exploring applications, etc.). For example, at temperatures above 200° C., the copper of conventional silver plated copper bonding wires may migrate through the silver plating and react with the tin of conventional solder joints to form bronze crystals that weaken and decrease the life of the solder joint. In addition, the configurations and methods of forming conventional weld joints (e.g., conventional butt joints, conventional lap joints, etc.) between bonding wires and other structures (e.g., lead structures, etc.) can result in weak points (e.g., a necked-down region) and/or can facilitate unmitigated strain between the conventional weld joints and the other structures, which can effectuate undesirable detachment of the bonding wires during use and operation.
It would, therefore, be desirable to have new methods and structures that facilitate the connection of components (e,g., lead structures, etc.) of a microelectronic device while mitigating one or more of the problems conventionally associated with such connection.